


Miracles

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock apre appena gli occhi, li richiude, struscia capricciosamente la testa nel cuscino (John è costretto a infilargli le dita nei capelli, ad accarezzarlo come farebbe con un gatto compiacente) e quando parla la sua voce è talmente profonda e rauca che John rabbrividisce e si spinge un po' più vicino.<br/>“Sono qui, sono vivo, e sono nel tuo letto,” annuncia, con sufficiente boria da guadagnarsi un morso giocoso sulla spalla e poi un bacio lento e languido. </p>
<p>Scritta per il <b>"Drabble Event"</b> di <b>"We are out for prompt"</b> con il prompt "Johnlock, Pillow talking, come home 'verse, dopo il definitivo ritorno a casa di Sherlock. " proposto da <b>Amaerise</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

**Miracles**

 

 

_When I look in your eyes  
I forget all about what hurts_

_(Miracles – Coldplay)_

 

**Mercoledì 16 Gennaio 2019**

 

Deve essere molto presto, a giudicare dal rumore proveniente dalla strada e dalla luce che filtra a stento da una fessura nelle tende tirate a casaccio.

Per un attimo, steso a pancia in giù nel letto con la faccia schiacciata quasi completamente nel cuscino, mezzo occhio aperto per rendersi conto di dove e quando si trova, John non riesce a concettualizzare.

Mentalmente conteggia ancora un giorno, un altro dannato giorno di attesa del ritorno di Sherlock dalla sua pericolosa missione e tira un lungo respiro, buttandolo fuori lentamente nel tentativo di sentire meno male possibile.

È proprio in quel momento, quando prende coscienza delle proprie membra ancora calde e rilassate dal sonno che si rende conto del calore immenso che irradia placido dal corpo ancora addormentato accanto al suo.

Deve voltarsi per accertarsene, allungando le mani per appoggiarle sul fianco e sul torace di Sherlock – eccolo, eccolo, il suo cuore che batte lentamente, placido e tranquillo – sbattendo le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il suo viso così caro, così familiare, così amato.

“Ah,” esala, riscaldato dal sollievo e dall'amore che rischia di traboccare e sommergerlo e renderlo incoerente.

Allunga ancora la mano per accarezzargli piano il viso, spostandogli i capelli troppo lunghi dalla faccia e fermandosi su ogni particolare tanto amato, tanto conosciuto. Gli sfiora le labbra appena schiuse e gli accarezza la guancia ruvida e passa le dita sull'unico zigomo che riesce a raggiungere e tocca con aria incredula le sue sopracciglia.

Le ciglia di Sherlock tremolano ma non si schiudono quando John gli tocca il collo con la scusa di una carezza, tre dita alla giuntura per ascoltare ancora più forte il suo battito.

Sbaglia, o sta diventando più veloce?

Sherlock apre appena gli occhi, li richiude, struscia capricciosamente la testa nel cuscino (John è costretto a infilargli le dita nei capelli, ad accarezzarlo come farebbe con un gatto compiacente) e quando parla la sua voce è talmente profonda e rauca che John rabbrividisce e si spinge un po' più vicino.

“Sono qui, sono vivo, e sono nel tuo letto,” annuncia, con sufficiente boria da guadagnarsi un morso giocoso sulla spalla e poi un bacio lento e languido.

“Nel mio letto disgustoso, che andrebbe decisamente cambiato,” ride John, baciandogli il viso con gentilezza e devozione incredule.

“Non sono neanche tornato e ti lamenti già del bucato,” ribatte Sherlock, socchiudendo di nuovo gli occhi, del tutto acquiescente e disposto a lasciarsi venerare.

“Potremmo infilarci nella doccia,” propone John, interrotto da un altro bacio, e un altro ancora. “Poi posso rifare il letto, e possiamo rovinarlo di nuovo.”

“Mh,” commenta Sherlock, “stiamo qui un momento, non ho voglia di alzarmi subito.”

“Allora non farlo.”

John sorride con indulgenza, sporgendosi per strusciare il viso contro quello di Sherlock.

“Sei a casa,” mormora, baciandogli la fronte.

“Sono a casa, John.”

“Sono le parole più belle che io abbia mai sentito,” sussurra John al suo orecchio, “dico sul serio. Bellissime e anche sexy. Puoi dirmelo di nuovo?”

Sente Sherlock sorridere contro la sua pelle, le sue dita accarezzargli la zona delicata appena sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli sulla nuca, poi suggerirgli la direzione giusta in cui inclinare la testa per farsi baciare un'altra volta.

“Sono a casa, John.”

 

–--

 

 

 

 


End file.
